


Leaving on a Jetplane

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Risking it all for love, Sort Of, finale fix-it, mcdanno, saying i love you for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: The -right- person joins Steve on the plane out of Hawaii.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 16
Kudos: 163





	Leaving on a Jetplane

Steve McGarrett sat in his seat on the plane that would take him away from Hawaii. He couldn't believe he was leaving the state, or Danny, for the first time in over a decade that didn't involve some kind of work, or dealing with some rescue mission or another. He smiled when his phone chimed, knowing exactly who it was.

Danny: _Miss you already._

Steve smiled at the message but slipped the phone back into his pocket, he'd reply once the plane landed.

A shadow fell over him and a familiar voice spoke, “This seat taken?”

Steve's heart pounded and he looked over to see Danny standing there, cane and all, carryon slung over a shoulder.

“What you didn't _really_ think I'd let you go on your own did you?”

Steve blinked at him, “Danno, you've only been out of the hospital a few days, are you nuts?”

Danny shrugged a shoulder, “Probably, but you're my best friend, I've let you leave this island without me too many times. Let you leave me behind never knowing when or if you're coming back well, not this time Steve, not this time.”

Steve sighed, he should have known better really. He shifted out of his seat and looked at Danny, “Alright Danno, let me put your bag up for you. No need for you to pull your stitches.”

Danny grinned and, much to Steve's surprise, passed the bag to Steve, “How did you get here? You're not allowed to drive yet.”

Danny chuckled, shifting to sit in the seat Steve had just vacated, “Tani drove me.”

Steve nodded, taking the seat next to Danny, “I'll have to thank her later.”

“We both will.” Danny looked over at Steve, his hand shifting to take Steve's and lace their fingers, “You weren't as alone in the chapel as you thought you were Steve.”

Steve swallowed, looking at their hands and then back up at Danny, his cheeks heating, “What do you mean?”

“Someone, I won't say who, heard you praying. 'You take me, not him.' Powerful stuff Steve.” Danny's thumb stroked the back of Steve's hand, “I think...I think I remember praying something similar four years ago when you got shot and were bleeding out on me.”

Steve's breath caught in his chest, “Danny.”

Danny looked up at him, “I couldn't live without you then and I can't live without you know Steve. I'm probably gonna get sick after we land, cuz flying with a concussion sucks but...you go, I go. No more apart okay?”

Steve nodded, “I can't live without you either Danny, I never should have tired.”

They leaned in at the same time, their lips meeting in a slow, careful kiss. When they parted their foreheads rested together for a moment.

“I love you.” They spoke the words together, grinning as they parted.

The pre-flight speech happened, they buckled up and their hands met up again resting on the armrest between their seats. Danny didn't bother looking out the window, he was too busy watching Steve and trying no to let his head explode.

This was probably a bad idea but he wasn't letting Steve leave. Not again.


End file.
